Not Another 'Ask the cast' Story
by Spellgirl
Summary: Okay,so yeah it is,but I think you'll like it once you read it!R&R!Dares,questions,and other stuff are welcome!It's very AU,and everyone is at least a little OOC.Beware,the rating is there for a reason.
1. Introductions and confusion

**Ask the cast of Card captor Sakura**

**A/N: Hi! I'm Spellgirl! This is my first story, so no flames, please! Feel free to give me some constructive criticism, though! I think I could use it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the creation of this story and all the characters who's names you can't find on Cardcaptor Sakura.Also,I don't own the whole 'ask the characters' thing,either. Okay, to the story:**

**--**

**The lights went on suddenly, revealing a small room with furniture and a coffee table in the middle. As all seems normal enough, a strange, blue light blurs into the middle of the room. When the light dies down, a young girl is standing in its place, holding a McDonald's happy meal and a bottle of coke-a-cola. This girl had curly, brown hair that came a bit past her shoulders, with the front part of her hair light blue. She was very tall, about 5'5. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, covered with a purple tank top. She also was wearing baggy blue jeans, black-and-blue sneakers,and a dark-blue choker with a silver cross dangling from the middle. She had Aqua-blue eyes, and, as noticed by anyone who dared to look, a flat chest.**

"**Come on, come on! Spencer, where are you?" She worried, pacing the floor with the coke in hand. "5 minutes to views!!".**

**Suddenly, a blue light similar to the one the girl used appeared, revealing a shorter girl holding a clipboard and a fuzzy, pink pen. "Hey, Kia!" She greeted the brown-and-blue haired girl. "Has Spencer shown up, yet?". This girl was about 5'3,and had waist-length, midnight black hair. She had sapphire-blue eyes ,which were somewhat hidden behind huge, thin-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a noticeably more feminine attire, consisting of a green tie-on sweater that many other girls wore, and a pink spaghetti-strap dress under it, sort of hinting at the endowment that was much better than the other girl. Also, she was wearing black, somewhat shiny, Mary-Janes shoes. **

**The mostly- brunette girl, Now known as Kia, scowled. "Ugh! We finally get our first Fanfic-talk show, And our other co-host is late! Ellie, give me your cell-phone.". The raven haired girl complied, and handed Kia the mobile phone. Bleeps could be heard as Kia dialed the infamous Spencer's number. After a few seconds of silence, Kia started speaking. "SPENCER!!" She screamed into the small phone. "Get down here, NOW!! Don't make me come down there and-".Right as she was about to finish her threat, a third blue light appeared, this time revealing a blonde boy who was holding a cell phone as well. He was about 5'6,with ear-length dandelion yellow hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a football logo on it, and a white long-sleeved shirt under it. He was also wearing pants and shoes that were quite similar to Kia's. "And what?" he smartly asked the fuming Kia.**

**Kia was now much more calm in seeing that her third co-host was present. She exhaustedly crashed into one of the huge, cushioned chairs around the coffee table. "Ellie, Let's get this freaking fanfic going before I bust a nerve.". Kia motioned her friends into the surrounding chairs. They sat, and Ellie looked at the said clipboard.**

"**Well, first off, we apparently have to introduce ourselves to the readers. Including our names, ages, where we're from, and what role we play in here." Ellie deciphered from the clipboard. Kia and Spencer looked at Ellie with a bit of confusion, but nodded as if they understood. Ellie smiled and pointed to something in front of her, in a sort of 3-D effect. "Hey, we're Rolling!." She whispered to her fellow co-hosts. Kia and Spencer jerked up a bit and Kia started off with "And welcome, readers, to Ask the cast of Cardcaptor Sakura! I'm Kia Amaris, age 12, and I'm the main host in this fanfic -show- thing! Also, I'm from Sugarland, TX, and I'm basically the writer using a name different than her own because she hates her real name!".**

**Ellie was nearly laughing at this introduction. "Don't tell them the role you play WHILE WRITING this thing!". She giggled. "By the way, I'm Ellie Taylor, age 12, and I'm Kia's best friend and co-host. I'm also from Sugarland, TX, but I'm not gonna tell you guys any more because of privacy policies and stuff, unlike my friend over here.". She motioned to the now red-faced Kia, who felt a bit stupid, but still tried to look cheerful.**

**Spencer decided it was his turn to talk now. "And I'm Spencer Shield, also 12, and I'm these two's only male friend, as well as their other co-host. Don't worry, their only this wacky when nothing bad happens.". The two girls narrowed their eyes at him at the last comment. "So…Who's first, Ellie?" Spencer nervously changed the subject. **

**Ellie viewed the clipboard with continuously narrowed eyes. "Sakura Kinomoto." She read aloud. Ellie pointedly glanced at Kia, who leaned forward to tell the invisible audience, "I'm the Authoress, so I get to do all the cool Authoress stuff, like summon the characters!". After finishing this comment, Kia waved her hands, and a pink light appeared in the middle of the room. After a few seconds, in place of the pink light stood a confused-looking brunette girl with small pigtails who was grasping a pink wand which had a big, golden star at the top. "Hoe? Where am I?". Kia smiled kindly and told the young girl "You're on our talk show, Sakura. Please sit down so we can ask you a few questions. Don't worry, you shouldn't get hurt.". Sakura calmly sat down in a cushioned chair, a bit less scared. Spencer was smiling at this new girl's face, but Kia narrowed her eyes even more, took a giant mallet out of her pocket, and whacked him unconscious.**

"**So," Ellie began, consulting her sacred clipboard. "Since we don't have any reviews yet, let's start with questions from our friends in real life! This first one is from Jenna, and she asked Sakura:**

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**If Syoaran had confessed that he liked you once he realized it, how would you have reacted?**_

_**Jenna T.**_

**Ellie now had hearts in her eyes. "Aaaawwww!! How cute would that have been??". Kia glanced at Spencer, who was still out cold. Kia then leaned over to Sakura and explained, "Yeah, she's kinda like my own Tomoyo. Only no camera, lucky for me.". Sakura looked a little disturbed by this information, but she just blushed innocently and replied to the daydreaming girl, "Well, I probably wouldn't have had to run all the way to that airport, but it's all okay now.". Kia smiled at this, noticed a light flashing on the wall, and said "Well, sorry, but we have to go to a break, so see ya'll later!".**

**--**

**A/N: So? How was that? Please review, if you can! Also ,I just remembered that Ellie was Eriol's English name, so, I ONLY OWN THE FEMALE CHARACTER ELLIE TAYLOR,OKAY? By the way, when it says 'strange blue/pink light', think that teleporting thing that Leo uses in Charmed. That's how I pictured it, anyway.**


	2. randomness and a mallet

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for my first review, Hannah! It means so much to me! If You have a question, dare, or any other stuff, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the creation of this story, along with the characters who's names you can't find on Cardcaptor Sakura. Now, to the story:**

**--**

Kia glanced up from a book titled, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", and saw that a green light was flashing on one of the white walls.

"And We're back to Ask The cast of Cardcaptor Sakura!! Ellie?" Kia glanced at her co-host who was reading 'Cosmopolitan'. The black- haired girl looked up from the magazine, threw over her shoulder, and grabbed a clipboard from the coffee table in front of her.

" Okay, Sakura. Since we still don't have any other reviews, we'll just start asking you random stuff!" Ellie explained, smiling to the said brunette girl, who still looked a bit scared. Kia saw this, and went "To make this easier on you, Sakura, How about we bring in your friends?". Kia waved her hands a lot, and suddenly the room was filled with pink lights that turned into characters. "SAKURA!!" a black- haired girl who looked like Ellie without the glasses yelled, running toward the said girl. Sakura looked much less frightened at the sight of her best friend, and hugged her very tight.

A brunette boy was looking around the room suspiciously. "Where in the world are we?" he questioned, eyeing the three co-hosts in the chairs. Kia looked a bit annoyed at this. "You're not in THE world, dude, you're in MY world!". Ellie, who took everything much calmer, told the new characters, "This is a fanfic- talk show we run, and Kia, here, is the Authoress. Don't mess with her, because we could all die if she's not happy enough. She pretty much controls everything in here. Please sit down.". Ellie had a serene look on her face, which sort of caused everyone to sit down.

Kia smiled at her male co-host, who was finally coming to after she hit him in the head with a mallet. Kia then proceeded to ask Tomoyo, the girl who hugged Sakura, "Hey, Tomoyo, are you and Eriol REALLY a couple, or does everyone just put you two together for some reason?". Tomoyo took this question with a face that looked almost exactly the same as Ellie's. " Well, yes, we're a couple, but we've only recently gotten together, and we haven't gone as far as most fan fictions say we have. In fact, we haven't even kissed yet.". Ellie once again had hearts in her eyes. "That is too sweet! You guys haven't kissed yet? Kia, get Eriol in here! First kiss time!". Kia looked a bit disturbed at the look on her friend's face, but waved her hands and summoned the pink light that turned into the said wizard boy. Eriol l ooked confused, but Ellie just went "Okay, Tomoyo and Eriol, you're not leaving until you kiss, now GET GOING!!". Kia looked alarmed at this outburst, and quickly grabbed some mountain dew out of nowhere. She then proceeded to catch her friend by the hair, and plugged the green bottle into the hyper girl's mouth. After about five minutes of gulping it down, Ellie once again looked serene. Kia saw the confused and alarmed faces of the CCS cast, and explained "She's kinda like a vampire who runs on ketchup. Not enough ketchup, she goes crazy and eventually needs blood. Mountain dew is her ketchup, and romance is her blood.".

"Does she have a boyfriend?". A girl with sailor moon-type hair asked. Kia nodded. Spencer, upon waking up, finally, suddenly yelled "Did you tell them yet?!". The characters looked at him, then at Kia and Ellie suspiciously. Kia threw Spencer an angry look, and screamed at him, "THAT'S NOT UNTIL THE END,MORON!!". Kia got out her mallet, and was about to smash the unfortunate boy, but Ellie stopped her with "Kia? What did we talk about this morning?". Kia was frozen in her spot. "He's a boy, but he's my boy, and I can't have the cops arresting me for murder and stuff." Kia angrily grumbled, and plopped back into her chair, arms crossed with a pouting look on her face.

The cast now looked terrified. "Is she always that violent?" Sakura asked quietly. Ellie was now rubbing her forehead, as if she had brain freeze. "Only towards him. We've been best friends since kindergarten, so he knows exactly what buttons to push. Unfortunately for him, half of those buttons are accidental." the raven-haired girl explained. The cast was still scared. Tomoyo now asked " Does he have something lethal that we should be aware of?". Ellie looked up and told her look-alike "If you're female, yes.". The other two boys in the room suddenly looked kind of mad, Tomoyo and Meiling looked scared, and Sakura just looked confused, and asked "Huh? What do you mean, Ellie?". Tomoyo whispered something into her ear that made the brunette jump a bit.

Kia now looked much calmer, and said "Okay, so on to the questions, shall we?". Ellie once again consulted her clipboard, and deciphered from it, "Um, we don't any questions or dares yet.". Kia looked like her head was about to explode. Ellie tried to calm her friend down. "Kia, it's only our second day on air. They'll come in, soon!". Kia threw her head back and groaned.

--

A/N: Reviews, please! Preferably dares or questions!! I'm so bored right now!!


	3. First reviews and first kiss!

**A/N:WAHOOO!!FIRST QUESTIONS AND A DARE!! (Starts dancing randomly).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the creation of this story, and the characters who's names you can't find in the anime or manga. Now, to the story:**

--

Kia slowly cracked her eyes open, pulling her head up and towards the CCS cast, who were either talking amongst themselves or just looking around, confused. Ellie was talking with Tomoyo about each girl's best friend, Sakura was talking to Meiling about whatever, Spencer end Syoaran were having a staring contest, and Eriol was just confused. Ellie glanced at the now-awake Kia, and said "Morning, Sunshine.". Kia sleepily looked at the raven-haired girl. "How long was I out?". "I'd say a year." Spencer answered teasingly. Kia gave him an annoyed look, then turned to Ellie. "More like 10 minutes." Ellie assured her sleepy friend.

"By the way," Ellie began, picking up her precious clipboard, "We have our first questions and a dare.". Kia jumped, smiling somewhat evilly. "SWEET!!" She practically screamed, obviously excited. Ellie smiled, grabbed a bottle of coke-a-cola,and made Kia chug it down similarly to how Kia did to her with the mountain dew. Once Kia looked stabilized, Ellie consulted her clipboard again. "First question is from ConvoyButterfly:"

_Dear cast of CCS,_

_If Eriol and Tomoyo are a couple now, what happened to Eriol and Kaho? What happened to Tomoyo's love for Sakura? What's Tomoyo gonna do about being younger than Eriol's kids?_

_ConvoyButterfly_

Tomoyo got a sad look on her face. "What? You're with Ms. Mizuki? What about me?". Tomoyo was close to crying now. Eriol looked shocked at the letter. "What kids? I'm in the body of a 12-year-old!When did I get Kaho pregnant? We never even kissed!". Kia looked a bit disgusted at the wizard boy. "Dude, How old ARE you ?I mean, if you're dating a 12-year-old,you have to be at least CLOSE to that age! There are laws against that, you know.".

Ellie looked like she was about to kill someone. "Convoy, no offense, but were you just TRYING to make some drama? I'm sorry, but Eriol never had kids, and in here, Eriol and Kaho apparently broke up. Okay?". Tomoyo had stopped crying, and was now hugging the wizard boy as if she wanted to suffocate him. Kia looked kinda happy, and said "So, Tomoyo, how're you and Sakura? I mean, if you both have boyfriends, that must mean that you don't like her…LIKE THAT anymore, right?". Sakura now looked really confused. "Huh? We're friends, right ,Tomoyo? " the brunette girl asked worriedly. Tomoyo now looked serene. "Of course we are, Sakura. And no, I don't feel that anymore.".

Kia looked happy at the scenario's happy ending, and motioned for Ellie to get to the next question. Ellie deciphered from said object, "Next one is also from ConvoyButterfly:

_Dear Kia,_

_You aren't really 12,are you? If you are, then you need to get off this site now.The age restriction is there for a reason._

Kia's face had turned red with anger. "SO WHAT IF I'M FREAKIN' TWELVE!?" she screamed at the invisible viewer. "FOR ALL YOU KNOW, I COULD BE 32,YOU--" Ellie interrupted the brunette-and-blue volcano. "I think what my friend's trying to say is that we appreciate that you took the time to warn a fellow author of the age policies, but you can rest assured, Convoy, that the Authoress is, indeed, within the age limit-restriction-thing. And that she has everything under control, thank you.". Ellie crossed something out on her clipboard, and continued. "And the first dare we have is from…Heather and Chantal:

_Dear everyone,_

_Hey, this is a great idea! We've got a dare! Eriol, go kiss Tomoyo!_

_Heather & Chantal_

Ellie, once again, had hearts in her eyes. "AAAWWW!! How Sweet!! First break-up, then make out!! This is just like Degrassi!" exclaimed the dreaming girl. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, both blushing. Everyone in the room had their eyes on the two. Kia, while no one was looking, waved her hand in the air a bit. After a few seconds, two pink light-rings appeared behind each of their heads. The pink lights apparently were pushing the two's faces toward each other, inching closer and closer until their lips crashed together. After the two were securely in a lip-lock, the pink rings disappeared.

Kia smiled at her work, especially since the two were now making out. 'Ah, young love. Glad that's over1.' Kia thought .Suddenly, Kia noticed the infamous light in the wall, and announced, "Well, like all shows, unfortunately it's commercial time. See ya'll!".

--

**A/N: Thank you, all who reviewed so far!!**

**(1)A cookie to whoever can guess where that quote is from!! Hint: It's a cartoon.**

**(Again, no offense, ConvoyButterfly!!)**


End file.
